GoGoLOVE
by jeslyn.chen1
Summary: Suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini karena hanya dengan melakukan ini , baru aku bisa menyelamatkanmu menghabisi nyawaku sekalipun akan kulakukan asal kau selamat.


, Rey Sony seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya di Washington, walaupun dia seorang pengusaha dia tidak pernah jauh dari kata "broken heart" , mungkin dia tampak keren dan kaya di mata wanita , tapi itu sama sekali tidak berlaku di mata Relly amstrong , seorang model di London.

Tampak mata tajam Rey melihat seorang karyawati yang berdiri di depannya,"apa kau bisa diandalkan?" terlempar sebuah pertanyaan dari mulut Rey terhaday karyawati yang ada di depannya itu, "te…tentu saja pak" pertanyaannya di jawab dengan nada yang takut oleh karyawati itu,itu lah mengapa Rey mendapat julukan coolman, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan julukannya itu dia hanya focus pada pekerjaannya. "Bagus….kau bisa mulai besok" terlempar sebbuah kalimat dari mulut Rey yang tampak beranjak dari kursinya menuju tempat karyawati itu berdiri , "kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu Manis?"Tanya Rey seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang karyawati, "nama..saya..JC geovanni pak" jawaban itu membuat Rey sedikit terkejut "JC?...itu namamu?bukan nama pena?"Tanya Rey yang sungguh tak percaya pada jawabannya itu yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian 15 September, "y nama asliku JC!" jawab JC

Flashback:

_Sebuah mobil sedan meluncur tampak cepat di jalan , mobil itu hampir menabrak seorang anak Junior High School yang sedang menyeberangi jalan pada malam hari, jalan itu tampak sepi hanya ada mobil sedan yang lewat dengan seorang anak remaja tadi, pengemudinya sedang mabuk itu sudah pasti karena mobil itu meluncur tampak cepat dan tampak aneh, "ah….", "hey…awas…" BRUK…."Aw.."  
mobil itu langsung meluncur dengan cepat, "kau tidak apa-apa?"terdengar suara seorang wanita "aku tidak apa-apa!bagaimana denganmu?"terdengar jawaban yang sedikit menenangkan "aku juga tidak"jawaban yang sangat menenangkan, "maaf merepotkanmu y! perkenalkan namaku Rey sony"jawab seorang laki-laki yang bernama Rey itu "tidak apa-apa! Perkenalkan juga namaku JC geovanni, kenapa kau berjalan sendiriian disini malam-malam?" jawab perempuan yang bernama JC tadi, "y aku bosan sekali dirumah, rumahku terlalu besar untuk anak remaja sepertiku apalagi sendirian, tadinya aku hanya ingin menghilangkan stress, masalahku terlalu banyak,dank au, kenapa kau disini?"jawab Rey sambil melontarkan pertayaan yang hampir sama dengan pertanyaan JC "y…aku mirip denganmu, aku juga ingin menghilangkan stress semenjak kakakku satu-satunya kehilangan pekerjaan dan menjadi pelacur aku jadi seperti ini, aku menjadi preman,aku menjadi tomboy, semua terjadi Karena seorang laki-laki yang bernama Julian amstrong, dia melibatkan kakakku dalam sebuah hutang yagn cukup banyak, hingga kakakku stress dan dipecat!naif….sungguh naïf , kasihan tapi sungguh naïf!" jawaban JC membuat Rey memeluk JC dan terjadi ikatan janji diantara mereka Rey berjanji akan mencarinya setelah dia sukses sedangkan JC berjanji akan mendukung dan menunggunya sampai suksess setelah itu mereka akan menikah, namun sebuah tragedy memisahkan mereka JC mengalami kecelakaan saat Rey akan pergi ke Eropa di saat itu Rey mengirimkan sebuah e-mail padanya "aku akan kembali 2 tahun lagi, kuharap kau tidak lupa janji kita" itulah isinya, kecelakaan yang menimpa JC membuat JC lupa pada semua yang mereka lalui , e-mail sudah di baca oleh JC namun tidak ada balasan ataupun Surat dari JC kepada Rey,sehingga membuat Rey khawatir dan sedih."_

Flash back end

'apakah dia tidak ingat padaku?'batin Rey dalam hati, namun ada sedikit rasa bahagia di dalamnya , "kau punya seorang teman?" Tanya Rey pada JC yang masih berdiri di depannya "Aku ada banyak teman, apa ada masalah pak?"Tanya JC kembali pada Rey karena sangat aneh pada Rey yang membuat pertanyaan itu "maksudku temanmu, kau ingat kejadian 15 September ?" pertanyaan Rey semakin membuat JC bingung "15 september? Oh…aku ingat aku bertemu seorang remaja bernama Rey sony. Hey….Rey sony, itu kau!"jawab JC dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang membuat Rey tenang karena dia masih ingat padanya , "tentu saja bodoh, kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?"Tanya Rey yang sudah mulai serius "oh..maaf aku terlalu sibuk, dan mungkin kau harus kenal dengan pacarku," jawab JC yang membuat hati Rey terpukul sekali ketika mendengar kalau JC telah mempunyai kekasih baru ataupun telah melupakan janji mereka dulu, 'kau lupa ya?'batin Rey dalam hati , 'Rey kuharap kau bisa jujur padaku'batin JC juga dalam hati ,"apa kau masih ingat pada kejadian yang terjadi 15 September lalu" tiba-tiba terlontar sebuah pertanyaan dari mulut Rey , "y aku ingat, kau hampir di tabrakkan?,lalu aku menyelamatkanmu dan terikat sebuah janji,tapi itukan dulu, kau juga mungkin sudah lupakan?" Tanya JC seraya beranjak ke tempat Rey , "aku tidak lupa,aku ingat Persis, kau bilang akan menungguku sukses dan aku akan mencarimu , tapi kenapa?kenapa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?kau melanggar janji jadi kau yang menjadi troublenya sekarang " jawab Rey dengan nada sedikit marah, "aku tidak melanggarnya, aku hanya melupakannya saja, kau juga lupa kan? Makanya kau terlibat skandal dengan Relly amstrong ya kan?"jawaban JC membuat penyakit jantung Rey kambuh ,"kau….akh…salah…ekh..sangka…JC…akh…"jawab Rey dengan terpatah-patah dan pingsan , terdengar teriakan sedetik setelah itu , "Rey….sadar Rey…."teriakan JC membuat para karyawan semua memasuki ruangan itu, dan menolongnya.

"dokter….bagaimana keadaan Rey?apakah dia baki-baik saja?" pertanyaan terlempar dari JC yang di jawab oleh dokter "Rey baik-baik saja, dia hanya mengalami sakit ringan akibat emosi, saya sudah menasehatinya berulang kali agar menjaga emosinya" Deg….hati JC seolah terpukul ringan mendengar jawaban dokter tadi, kini dia tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Julian teman dekatnya Rey dia baru tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, ternyata Rey tidak lupa, tentang skandalnya dengan Relly amstrong itu hanya Ide gila Relly yang meminta pertolongan kepada Rey agar Stephen tidak mengganggunya lagi. "Julian sekarang aku percaya kalau Rey tidak melupakan janjinnya padaku, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia bisa se emosi itu padaku, tapi berkatmu sekarang aku tau keadaan yang terjadi, terima kasih aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang" jawab JC kemudian berlalu dari Julian sedetik setelah itu.

Tampak Rey sedang berbaring di atas kasur tepatnya dirumah sakit People health yang berada di Washington di kamar 201 V.I.P , seorang suster berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, JC memasuki ruangan itu dia melihat keadaan Rey yang masih belum sadar, di genggamnya tangan Rey yang masih tidur itu, "maaf Rey,aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, aku berada di London selama 2 tahun ini, aku tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi padamu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku terlalu mencintaimu itulah sebabnya aku kembali untuk mencarimu, aku bahkan belum mempunyai kekasih kata-kata tadi mungkin menyakitkan bagimu, maafkan aku y Rey," kata-kata ini terlontar dari mulut JC tanpa disadari telah didengar oleh Rey, tangan Rey menggengam tangan JC dengan begitu erat yang membuat JC tersenyum "bangun lah, tidak usah berakting lagi" terucap lagi kata dari mulut JC

Hati Rey berbunga-bunga setelah mendengar pernyataaan JC , tersirat senyum kebanggaan di wajah Rey, di tengah kebahagiaan itu muncul Charles teman kecilnya JC yang tak lain adalah actor terkenal di Paris, dia kembali ke Washington untuk mencari JC, akhirnya bertemulah JC dan Charles di sebuah restaurant italia di Washington, tampak JC memakai gaun warna merah dengan sedikit make-over di wajahnya yang putih dan mulus itu dan rambut pirangnya di lepas dan kakinya yang langsing dan mulus itu di hiasi oleh tumit perak berwarna bening, tampak elegant berjalan diantara semua pasangan, "hey,JC kau tampak cantik kawan, tak biasanya kau secantik ini" pujianpun terlontar dari seorang actor yang tak lain yaitu Charles deris , "terima kasih atas pujianmu itu Charles by the way, ada apa kau mencariku, bukannya kariermu baik-baik saja di Paris kenapa kembali?" jawaban dan pertanyaan secara spontan terluncurkan dari mulut JC , tatapan diluncurkan kepada JC , Deris tersenyum sambil meminum anggur lalu dia mulai membuka mulutnya itu "aku kembali hanya untuk mencarimu, kau lupa aku bersumpah akan menjagamu seumur hidupku" jawaban Charles spontan membuat JC menyemburkan anggur yang diminumnya, "eh, maaf y aku hanya terkejut Charles kau tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal bodoh itu," jawab JC sambil tersenyum lebar, hal itu membuat Charles membanting gelas itu di meja sehingga membuat anggur itu tumpah "bisa-bisanya kau menyebut itu sampah JC, aku mencintaimu tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau menggangap itu sampah?" terluncurkan sebuah kalimat dari mulut Charles yang membuat JC terkejut setengah mati "apa yang kau katakan Charles, bukannya kau juga sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama welly?kenapa kau malah memillih aku?"jawab JC dengan sedikit kesal , "sudah cukup Charles aku mau pulang, Rey sedang menungguku!"JC pamit pulang lalu beranjak dari tempat dia duduk tadi dan menuju tempat dia memarkirkan mobil .

Tak berapa lama kemudian tampak sebuah mobil BMW meluncur dari restaurant italia itu dengan cepat ' Charles sial, kenapa kau muncul dan menghancurkan segalanya? Kau bodoh, cintaku hanya pada Rey, ayahmu menentang kita, kau sudah mempunyai Welly tapi kenapa?' batin JC dalam hati, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ban berdecit ,dan BRUK….tedengar suara hentakan yang sangat keras , nasib malang menimpa JC dia kecelakaan di jalan , semua orang mengerumuni tempat itu akhirnya ambulance datang membawa untuk membawanya ke HEALTH tempat dimana Rey di rawat sekarang.

2 jam setelah itu JC sudah keluar dari ruang operasi dan diantar ke ruang rawat , Charles yang mengetahui itu segera meluncur kerumah sakit . "dokter apa yang terjadi pada ini?"suara barithon terdengar sangat khawatir " Charles deris aku tidak percaya kau ada disini!, aku penggemarmu , em…siapa yang kau Tanya ? dia mengalami luka di bagian paru-paru karena bantingan keras di bagian stir, tapi anda tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja karena kami sudah mengatasinya" jawaban dokter yang panjang lebar membuat si Deris sedikit sebel namun dia menjadi tenang setelah mendengar bahwa pujaannya itu baik-baik saja.

'ngh…..apa aku sudah mati?' ngingauan JC spontan membuat Charles menggenggam tangannya 'kau belum mati JC' batin Charles , terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamar JC yang tak lain adalah Rey sony , "maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Charles "aku Rey sony" jawab Rey sambil menuju tempat JC berbaring "JC ? belum bangun y?kalau boleh tau kau ini siapa JC?" Tanya Rey karena merasa aneh dengan Charles karena dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya ,"aku….Pacarnya" jawab Charles 'DEG' hati Rey

Seolah terpukul ringan karena pernyataan Charles "kau….pacarnya y?ya sudahlah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu y" jawab Rey sambil keluar dari ruangan tersebut , tatapan tajam deris tertuju padanya namun dibalas lagi dengan tatapan deathglare Rey yang selalu mempesona , hal itu membuat deris kalah dalam hal menatap, namun masalah baru muncul lagi , Rey menjadi salah paham akibat pernyataan Charles , hal itu membuat Rey menjauhi JC karena marah pada JC dia membuat hal yang membuat JC sedih, setelah JC keluar dari rumah sakit , JC bermaksud ingin kembali bekerja dan mencari Rey, hal sedih selalu terjadi setiap memasuki kantor Rey, JC selalu tersenyum namun senyum selalu hilang setelah melihat Rey berciuman dengan Relly di ruangan itu , JC akhirnya sadar kalau Rey mencintai Relly akhirnya JC pun mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan itu dengan alasan akan menikah dan pindah bersama pasangannya, hal itu membuat Rey semakin patah hati dan sedih hingga akhirnya dia secara tak sengaja melihat JC mencoba gaun pernikahan bersama Charles namun wajah JC tampak pucat tapi tetap saja ia tersenyum seperti biasa , "kau sedih?melihat mereka?" suara perempuan terdengar beigut saja oleh Rey yang tak lain adalah Relly "aku tidak sedih, hanya saja aku penasaran, senyumnya tak alami, dia tidak bahagia" jawab Rey yang masih saja melihat JC.

15 September 2014 hari pernikahan JC dengan Charles saat itu Rey hadir namun wajahnya tampak pucat dia duduk di paling belakang bersama Relly, "apa kau kuat?"Tanya Relly saat pernikahan akan dimulai "tentu saja kuat"jawab Rey sambil tersenyum .

Ting…..Tong….Ting …..Tong  
hari ini pernikahan nona JC dan tuan Charles, mereka akan terikat sebagai pasangan yang abadi, pasangan yang di hadiahkan dan diberkahi tuhan, maka itu tidak boleh dipisahkan oleh manusia sendiri  
dan mereka akan melakukan first kiss …..'akh…..sakit….jangan ' batin Rey sambil memegang bagian jantungnya yang mulai sakit, karena tidak bisa menahan lagi Rey berlari keluar ruangan itu, dia memuntahkan darah sehingga membuat Relly,JC,lalu Charles berlari keluar , "Rey…aku mohon sadarlah Rey,"ucap JC sambil menitikkan air mata "J..JC…aku m..mminnnnt..aa m..aa…aafff padamu, sesungguhnya aku dan Relly hanya acting , yang aku cintai Cuma kamu, tapii kau telah menjadi milik Deris , aku bahagia mengetahui pilihanmu, aku juga senang telah menyatakan perasaanku,akh….Maa..ekh…af kkk…" perkataan Rey terputus karena sudah tak kuat lagi, ambulance pu datang dan mengantar Rey kerumah sakit , JC masih saja menangis dan masih tetap mengenakan gaunnya yang berlumuran darah itu, sedangkan Charles dia terus menerus memeluk JC, hal itu membuat Relly geram dan memarahi Charles , "kau…kau yang mengatakan kepada Rey kalau kau kekasih Geovanni kan?padahal kau bukan, kau mengambil kesempatan saat JC pingsan kau mengatakan itu kan?kau kira aku tidak tau? Aku sudah memeriksamu , kau tidak tau kalau aku yang membawa Rey ke kamar Geovanni aku menunggunya di depan, aku mendengar semuanya, JC sesungguhnya Rey sangat mencintaimu, aku dan dia hanya berakting, apa kau pikir seorang kakak dan adik akan brcinta? Deris mengatakn hal tak benar, dia hanya patah hati! Ingt itu geovanni " ucap Relly sambil beranjak pergi  
"Charles apa yang kau katakan pada Rey?" pertanyaan yang terlontarkan dari mulut JC membuat Charles tertawa "kau pikir apa yg akan ku katakan kalau bertemu sony? Mengatakan aku temanmu?agar dia mengambilmu?aku tidak bodoh JC" jawab Charles dan beranjak pergi meningalkan JC dan Relly  
"kau lihat itu geovanni?calon suamimu itu!mengagumkan sekali, buang saja dia kembali pada Rey, kumohon, kami kakak adik yang di pisahkan sejak kecil baru belakangan ini aku tau dia" ucap Relly

"jadi kau ini kakaknya?"  
"tentu saja"  
"kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"  
"kembali ke Rey, dan menikahlah padanya, aku sangat yakin kau mencintainya, ya kan nona geovanni?"  
"kau benar amstrong, aku tidak bisa melupakannya"  
"kembalilah padanya"

Relly yang sedari mondar mandir akhirnya berhenti setelah melihat dokter berjalan keluar dari ruang operasi "dokter bagaimana keadaan Rey?" spontan pertanyaan muncul "Rey baik, dia hanya perlu istirahat beberapa minggu untuk memulihkan tubuhnya,seperti biasa itu hanya emosi tapi emosi kali ini berlebihan, sehingga jantungnya lelah untuk memompah darah" jawaban dari sang dokter membuat Relly dan JC sedikit tenang , mereka lalu memasuki ruang rawat , betapa terkejut mereka melihat Rey yang sudah bermain I-pad di dalam "Rey?" JC menegur Rey, yang langsung menatap JC yang masih tampak cantik dengan gaun yang tampak anggun di tubuhnya dengan kalung permata di leher make-over yang lembut dan tumit permata yang membuatnya masih tampak seperti putri walau berlumuran darah serta rambut pirang yang di sanggul dengan makotah yang indah cantik, Rey yang sempat bengong itu di kejutkan dengan suara JC yang memanggilnya "ah…y?ada apa?bukannya hari ini kau menikah?kenapa disini?" Tanya Rey "Kau bodoh, kau menghancurkan pernikahanku kau menghncurkan kesempatanku menjadi kau payah!kau harus bertanggung jawab" jawab JC sambil menangis "stop jangan menangis lagi, katakana bagaimana aku harus menggantinnnya?" pernyataan Rey sekaligus jawabannya membuat JC berlari kearahnya lalu menciumnya "dengan dirimu, nikahi aku , dan bersamaku malam ini jika tidak besok kau tidak akan melihatku lagi" jawab JC sambil menangis "kenapa kau menangis? Jelek tau, sudahlah aku akan melakukannya untukmu" jawab Rey yang membuat JC membulatkan matanya, "apa yang barusan kau katakana itu serius?" ucap JC agak khawatir , "tentu saja, apa kau pikir aku bercanda, nona geovanni?" jawab Rey sambil memeluk JC . Malam terlewatkan terasa begitu indah, JC yang di temani Rey terlelap sampai malam habis, pagi menembus malam yang indah sukses membangunkan miss geovanni mungkin akan segerah berubah status menjadi nona sony dalam beberapa hari ini, "kau sudah bangun? Pasti kau lelahkan?" terdengaar suara barithon Rey, senyum tersirat di wajah cantik JC namun lenyap ketika Charles datang "ayo pulang nona Deris, kau harus istirahat dirumah, dan bermalam denganku kan?" ucap Charles sambil menarik JC yang kemudian di cegah oleh Rey "dia milikku, aku sudah bermalam dengannya, kau tidak bisa membawanya lagi, terlebih kalian belum menikah tuan Deris, silahkan keluar " ucap Rey dengan nada sedikit sombong, sambil mendorong Charles keluar ,"diam kau sony, kau pikir kau siapa? Aku sudah lebih dulu menyatakan cintaku padanya, apa hakmu merebutnya?" tegur Charles "atas dasar, kami sudah lebih dulu terikat janji" jawab Rey yang kemudian berhasil membuat Charles keluar . 'huft…..dasar manusia aneh' batin Rey dalam hati "akh…sakit sekali, JC…JC mana obatku?" Tanya Rey yang sudah mulai melemah "Rey….apa yang terjadi Rey?" "obatku…..akh…." "ini…cepat minum Rey!" ucap JC yang mulai khawatir  
Rey lega seketika , terukir senyum di pipinya yang mulus itu, "Rey kau sudah OK?" Tanya JC "aku OK, bereskan barang-barang lalu kita pulang y?" jawab Rey sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi tentunya untuk mandi dong. 'mungkin ini memang sudah di takdirkan untukku' batin Rey "hey…sudah selesai ayo" ucap JC 'mungkin inilah yang palig baik untukku, maafkan kehilafanku JC aku hanya ingin memilikimu seutuhnya' batin Rey dalam hati kemudian beranjak keluar menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya!  
"Rey kau kenapa? Dari tadi bengong saja!" Tanya JC yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan sikap kekasih barunya itu  
"akh….tidak mungkin aku sedikit capek" jawab Rey sambil tersenyum tipis, 'kenapa pandanganku kabur y?' batin JC "sshh…." Desah JC kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri

Beberapa jam kemudian tampak tubuhnya di pasan peralatan medis yang banyak, tubuhnnya susah bergerak, tampak dua orang berdiri di depan pintu sedang berbicara

"kenapa dengan dia?"Tanya Rey pada dokter kekasihnya itu  
"dia hanya kecapekan" jawab dokter  
"capek? Karna?" Tanya Rey lagi  
"entahlah"jawab dokter tersebut lalu beranjak pergi

Rey yang melihat JC sudah bangun langsung menuju ruang tersebut, tampak wajah cemberut JC dia tampak khawatir atas kejadian yang baru menimpanya

Flashback

"dokter apa yang terjadi?"

"anda terjangkit leukemia stadium akhir"

JC terdiam sejenak "jangan beritahu dia y" terlontar ucapan JC

"baiklah, tapi anda harus menjalani terapi selama beberapa bulan, dan menjalankan pengobatan secara rutin" jawab dokter sambil menghela nafas yang panjang

"terima kasih y"

"sama-sama, mungkin hidup anda tinggal 4 atau 5 bulan saja, jangan berterima kasih dulu" jawab dokter lagi lalu pergi

JC masih termenung di ruang pengobatan itu ' kenapa?...kenapaa? kenapa KAMI-SAMA? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Disaat-saat aku mendapat kebahagiaan, KAMI-SAMA!' teriak JC dalam hati , bulir-bulir air sudah bebas berkeliaran di pipi JC, semenit setelah itu dia menghapus air matanya karena Rey sudah memasuki ruangan itu, JC yang masih khawatir mencoba mengukir senyum tipis di wajahnya ,

Flashback end

"Rey…ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu!" ucap JC yang masih enggan melihat wajah Rey  
"apa?" Tanya Rey yang menatap JC yang masih melihat kearah jendela  
"Aku ingin kembali ke jepang, aku ingin bertemu abangku dan kakakku, aku ingin kembali bersama mereka" ucap JC

"baiklah aku juga ingin kesana menemui ibuku, sebenarnya ayahku orang jepang, tapi aku mengikuti marga ibuku Sony" jawab Rey sambil mengacak-acak rambut JC  
"mungkin 2 hari lagi aku ingin berangkat" ucap JC  
"terserahmu, aku bisa kapan saja" ucap Rey sambil tersenyum

…..2 hari kemudian di jepang….

"Oneesan….Oniisan…..aku disini" teriak JC sambil melambaikan tangannya  
"itu mereka datang" ucap Rey  
"kau ikut kerumah ku y! jangan di hotel, di rumahku saja" ucap JC sambil tersenyum  
"Hina-neesan Isshin-nii, apa kabar?" Tanya JC ketika bertemu kakak-kakaknya  
"kami baik JC, akhirnya kau kembali kami sangat khawatir dan juga merindukanmu" jawab Hina yang di panggil kakak oleh JC  
"y kami merindukanmu, aku tidak betah tinggal berdua dengan kakak yang galak ini,kalau ada kau oniisan tidak perlu kesepian lagikan?" jawab Isshin yang berstatus sebagai abang dari JC yang semenit kemudian mendapat pukulan di kepala yang di beriakan Hina kakak tertua di keluarga Haruno itu, "baka no isshin dha yo…" teriak Hina, JC dan Rey yang melihat hanya bisa tertawa, "mereka memang begini sejak kecil" ucap JC , "oh y Neesan , aniki , ini kekasihku namanya Rey..-" "hatake" kalimat JC terpotong oleh ucapan Rey, "namaku Rey hatake, seorang pengusaha di Washington dan tinggal di perumahan Kelly" jelas Rey ,"oh…baiklah ayo kita pulang" ucap isshin sambil merangkul Rey dengan sok akrabnya dia

…  
di perumahan Haruno di jepang

"Hey…Rey..ayo masuk, kau akan membeku diluar sana" ajak JC  
"baiklah sayang, kau sungguh manis untuk mengkhawatirkanku" jawab Rey menggoda  
"ayo kekamarku, sudah malam aku capek, dan kedinginan, tolong hangatkan aku y" ucap JC sambil tersenyum lalu tangannya di genggam oleh Rey dan JC menariknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya  
"kamarmu mewah juga ya" ucap Rey sambil merebahkan diri di kasur king size JC "ayo sini" ajak Rey sambil menepuk sambil kasur, JC yang awalnya ragu menuju tempat itu "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?kau mandi dulu atau aku dulu?" ucap JC sambil bertanya "kau saja dulu" ucap Rey "baiklah kau istirahat dulu y" Ucap JC sambil beranjak ke lemari untuk mengambil baju dan handuk lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi, Rey menyeringai mesum di balik JC , lalu dia masuk ke kamar mandi , JC yang masih memakai handuk pun tersenyum "Rey-kun, apa yang kau lakukan" ucap JC memalingkan badan dan blushing sedangkan Rey hanya terpengaruh dengan penampilan JC yang menggoda dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi badannya serta menampakan belahan dadanya yang seksi itu sungguh menggoda ' hup' "kya….Rey-kun, kau membuatku terkejut" ucap JC yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus "aku tidak tahan untuk mencicipimu Nona Haruno, ah..tidak kau mungkin akan menjadi Nona Hatake setelah ini" ucap Rey sambil menyeringai menggoda sambil memeluk JC dari belakang lalu Rey membalikkan badan JC dan melumat bibir mungil JC ciuman itu lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas lalu Rey mulai beralih ke leher JC mencium dan menggigit berhasil menciptakan desahan juga kissmark, perlahan tangan Rey merayap ke belakang JC untuk melepas handuknya, dan mendorong tubuh JC hingga mereka jatuh bertindihan di bukanya Branya JC tampak 2 buah gunung JC yang menggoda langsung di lahapnya sehinggaa menciptakan desahan yang menggoda, untuk selanjutnya silahkan berimajinasi

Pagi hari yang cerah berhasil membangunkan JC yang masih terlelap di balik selimut , masih dalam keadaan tak berbusana dan tampak Rey masih terlelap dalam keadaan yang sama seperti dia, dia mencoba mengingat yang terjadi semalam "kau sudah bangun ya Hime ku?" terdengar suara barieton yang tak lain adalah Rey ,"iya Rey-koi…bangunlah nee-san dan nii-san pasti sudah menunggu kita ayo bangun , cepat bangun atau aku akan mencubitmu" ancam JC yang membuat Rey tertawa geli melihat tingkah sang kekasih baiklah, "tapi kau lihat dulu ini" ucap Rey yang sudah mengubah posisi wajahnya, spontan JC membalikkan badan dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika sesuatu yang lembut melumat bibirnya membuat dia terkejut dan memenjamkan matanya tapi ciuman itu tetputus ketika Isshin mengetuk pintu kamar JC, JC yang membuka mata itu spontan blushing berat membuat wajahnya merah semerah kepiting rebus "su-sudahlah ayo mandi, kau duluan baru aku ya!" ucap JC setelah akhirnya kedua selesai mandi mereka keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan, wajah JC tampak pucat membuat nee-san dan nii-sannya khawatir terlebih Rey paling mengkhawatirkannya, "kau baik JC?" Tanya Rey ketika di meja makan yang di Tanya spontan melihat kea rah Rey sambil tersenyum "aku baik" jawab JC "tapi kau tampak pucat sayang" lanjut nee-sannya itu "ada baiknya jika kau istirahat, mungkin kau capek karena bekerja hingga ralut malam" di lanjut oleh nii-sannya yang langsung mendapat pukulan maut nee-sannya

Lalu pada malam hari JC mengajak Rey ke sungai dekat rumahnya 'maaf kan aku Rey, semua ini demi kebahagiaanmu, ku harus bersandiwara, gomen-ne' batin JC , ketika Rey sampai di tempat itu Rey masih tersenyum "apa yang mau kau bicarakan Hime? Kenapa tidak di kamarmu saja?" Tanya Rey yang langsung memeluk JC dari belakang yang semakin membuat JC tidak tega mengatakan putus kepada Rey , tetapi dia harus demi kebahagiaan Rey. "Rey-kun, gomen-ne aku tidak bisa terus menerus merahasiakan hal ini Gomen-ne ku harap kau tidak putus asa" ucap JC yang melepas pelukan Rey, membuat Rey tambahh penasaran akan apa yang mau dikatakan oleh JC "se-sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan Hime?"Tanya Rey yang mulai ketakutan "Kita putus saja, aku sudah capek membohongi perasaanku terus Hatake-san"

"k-kau p-panggil aku apa JC?"

"hatake-san , aku ingin putus!"

"ta-tapi kenapa? Apa salahku hime?"

"kau tidak salah! Aku, aku yang tidak pernah bisa mencintaimu, aku lelah membohongi perasaanku sendiri aku lelah Rey, aku mencintai Charles dan kau aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu itu saja, kau puas? Hanhh?"

"ha…ha…ha….kau berbohong haruno, kalau kau hanya ingin bermain, lalu kenapa kau menerimaku semalam? Kenapa kau mempermainkan perasaanku?kenapa? apa salahku?tidak bisakah kau jujur padaku sekali saja? Apakah kau lebih bahagia hidup dalam kebohongan dan permainan? Apa kau puas mempermaikanku? Apa kau senang menghancurkan hatiku? Jadi apa arti dari janji dulu?" Tanya Rey yang kini wajahnya sudah basah akibat air matanya "Maaf Rey, semalam itu hanya permainan terakhir, aku mempermainkanmu karena itulah hobbyku , kau tidak salah, aku memang tidak bisa jujur dan senang hidup dalam kebohongan, y aku senang menghancurkan hatimu, janji dulu itu haanya sampah hidup yang paling konyol dalam hidupku! Sayonara HATAKE-SAN!" ucap JC lalu pergi meninggallkan Rey yagng masih berdiri sambil menangis itu sendiri, selama perjalanan pulang JC menangis menyesali ucapannya itu bayangan Rey selalu ada dalam pikirannya "Rey, maafkan aku Rey, GOMEN-NE REY-KOI"  
teriak JC sambil menangis kemudian dia terpingsan , sedangkan Rey, dia masih di sana tapi sudah terdapat beberapa kaleng bir kosong dan rokok yang dapat merusak kesehatannya itu "Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu kejam JC? Aishiteru JC-chan, Nande?" ucapan terakhir Rey membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Pagi hari berhasil membangunkan Rey yang tertidur di pinggir sungai semalam, kemudian dia berjalan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk,sesampai di rumah JC betapa teerkejutnya dia melihat rumah tersebut dalam keadaan kosong, tiba-tiba hpnya berdering 'Isshin haruno' tertulis dilayar Hp

"moshi…moshi…ada apa nii-san?" Tanya Rey

"JC, Masuk UGD dia terserang leukemia dan dia sekarang mengandung anakmu sekarang, keadaannya kritis semalam dia terpingsan, cepatlah datang ke rumah sakit Hyuuga"

"ba-baiklah"

Setelah itu tampak sebuah mobil sedan melaju dengan cepat dari rumah haruno menuju , Rey berlari menuju kamar dimana JC di rawat.

"Nii-san ada apa dengan JC?" teriak Rey

"sedang di ruang pengobatan, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau kalau dia leukemia , hanh? Kau pasti sudah taukan, y kan? Cepat jawab aku!"

"Yamero nii-san, dia tidak tau , aku yang tidak memberitahunya aku tidak ingin kalian khawatir aku juga tidak ingin Rey menjadi sedih setelah kepergianku makanya aku merahasiakannya, jangan salahkan7 dia kak" ucap JC yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang dokter dengan kursi rodanya  
"JC…..k-kau ok? " Tanya Rey yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir dari matanya  
"Rey-kun, peluklah aku sebentar saja, aku kedinginan di sini" ucap JC  
Rey langsung memeluk JC dan dia tidak melewatkan bibir mungil JC di depan kakak-kakaknya "ehm…"kakaknya berdehem yang berhaasil memutuskan ciuman mereka yang tengah berlangsung seru  
"kita pulang ya Hime" ajak Rey seraya mendorong kursi roda JC, sedangkan yang didororng hanya bisa diam dengan mata berkaca2 menahan tangisnya , sedangkan yang mendorong hanya bisa mencoba mengukir senyum di wajahnya. "perjalanan menuju rumah haruno terasa sangat sepi, tidak ada yang berani berbicara sama sekali, akhirnya Haruno muda ini membuka pembicaraan "Rey-kun, kau tidak jadi pulangkan? Aku masih ingin di jepang lebih lama lagi" ucap JC sambil menatap Rey yang sedang mengemudi , terlihat senyum Rey "It's ok hime, seberapa lama pun kau disini aku akan menemanimu, sampai waktuku habis , sekalipun aku harus kehilangan perusahaanku, ataupun nyawa sekalipun, itu terasa beharga bagiku" jawab Rey sambil senyum lebar menatap JC yang juga senyum melihat tingkah Rey, akhirnya sampai juga di rumah Haruno , Rey turun dari mobil dengan sigap dia langsung menggendong JC ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar setelah itu Rey membaringkan JC di atas kasur king size millik JC , setelah itu Rey yang beranjak keluar itu terhenti saat sebuah suara menegurnya "kau mau kemana Rey? Disini saja aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu" tegur JC yang sudah mulai menangis kemudian Rey mendekat dan memeluk erat JC "tenanglah Hime aku selalu ada untukmu" jawab Rey yang juga mulai ikut menangis,kemudian dia merebahkan kepala JC ke bahunya dan akhirnya keduanya terlelap.

Cahaya pagi menyinari dunia Rey&JC yang masih terlelap di kamar mereka, "ngh…" erang JC yang sudah bangun, dia tersenyum melihat kekaasihnya yang masih tertidur itu "apa yang kau lakukan hime? Aku masih mengantuk tau" keluh Rey yang langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut " bangun atau aku akan memukulmu" Rey tertawa geli melihat tingkah JC "Baik,baik aku akan bangun" jwab Rey dan beranjak dari tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanj ang dada memakai celana panjang jeans militer membuatnya tampak keren ditambah otot di badannya yang membuat dia semakin seksi membuat JC blushing "Rey-kun, kau kelihatan seksi" ucap JC yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus , "kau juga tampak seksi, itu menggodaku sekali, membuatku ingin memakanmu saja" ucap Rey menggoda tiba-tiba saja JC terpingsan membuat Rey berlari kearahnya , beberapa menit setalah pingsan "Rey-kun, ada apa?aku dimana?" ucap JC "kau pingsan kau sedang di kamar" jawab Rey "JC aku mandi dulu ya, setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, nee-san dan nii-san sudah pergi kerja&kuliah" ucap Rey sambil tersenyum yang di balas senyum hangat juga oleh JC  
'Rey-kun, aku mungkin harus membiarkanmu pergi daripada kau menderita karnaku, ku harap kau mengerti' batin JC sambil menangis , kemudian Rey yang keluar dari kamar mandi terkejut karena melihata JC yang menangis tanpa mengetahui alasannya "kau kenapa Hime?" Tanya Rey khawatir sambil memeluk JC , yang di peluk hanya bisa berpasrah kepada tuhan sedangkan yang memeluk hanya bisa berusaha memahami dan mengerti keadaan, kemudian pada sore hari JC pergi menemui teman-temannya salah satunya Jhon uchiha, dia adalah laki-laki yang pendiam namun dia juga yang paling mengerti JC, lalu JC meminta tolong padannya yaitu untuk mematikan rasa cinta Rey pada JC dengan cara berpura-pura menjadi kekasih gelap JC, rencanapun djalankan pada saat Rey menjemput JC , dia melihat Jhon dan JC sedang berciuman di bawah pohon di taman holik dengan kesal Rey membanting stir JC yang melihatnya malah mempererat ciumannnya dengan jhon, sedangkan jhon hanya bisa pasrah, Rey yang mulai emosi langsung turun dari mobil dan menarik JC dari pelukan Jhon lalu memberi pukulan keras di wajah Pria itu hal itu membuat JC semakin bingung lalu berusaha menahan Rey yang akhirnya berakhir dengan tangisan "cukup Rey, cukup, berhenti !" teriak JC yang kemudian berhasil menghentikan Rey namun Rey yang masih kesal menjambak rambut frustasi lalu "kenapa?kenapa haruno? Kenapa kau tega walau kau sudah mempunyai hasil dari cinta kita di perutmu! TAPI KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MASIH BEGITU KEJAM TERHADAP AKU? APA SALAHKU?HANH?JAWAB AKU HARUNO!" Tanya Rey yang wajahnya sudah basah karena airmatanya yang bebas mengalir , karena sudah mulai frustasi Rey langsung menggendong JC dengan bridal bakat terbaiknya lalu memasukkannya ke mobil sedangkan JC hanya bisa memberontak namun tidak di hiraukan olehnya , mobil sedan itu melaju dengan cepat meniggalkan jhon yang tak berdaya itu sendiri, kemudian sampai dirumah Haruno, kedua kakak-kakaknya masih belum pulang lalu Rey menarik jc dengan kerasnya membuat Jc pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh rey, mereka berdua telah dikamar sekarang , jc hanya duduk sedangkan rey yang sudah emosi , membuka kemeja putih yang dikenakannya secara paksa hingga kancing-kancingnya putus berhamburan di lantai , Rey berjalan kea rah JC yang masih tenang saja lalu Rey mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah rey

4cm…

3cm….

2cm….

1cm…

Dia be1216Yrhasil mencium bibir JC yang masih diam saja walau dicium, lalu JC yang mulai sadar kini mendorong paksa tubuh Rey namun nihil kekuatan tuan hatake lebih kuat dari yang di harapkan, JC memberontak Rey mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyeringai serem, tangannya mulai bergerak untuk membuka kancing baju JC namun di cegah oleh pemakai baju tersebut, kemudian Rey mendekatakan wajahnya di dekat telinga JC, "open it by your self, or I open it by my self " bisik Rey dengan nada sedikit mengerikan , seolah terhipnotis JC membuka bajunya Rey yang melihat itu langsung melumat bibirnya dengan kasar lalu menggigitnya hingga berdarah sehingga membuat JC mengerang kesakitan namun hal itu tidak membuat Rey melepas ciuman liarnya itu hingga dia sudah puas dengan bibir, dia melanjut ke jenjang leher JC yang putih mulus serta harum itu menciumnnya menggigitnya hingga menciptakan kissmark yang membuat JC mendesah , tangan Rey tidak mengangur tangannya mulai merayap kedalam rok dan memainkan Mss.V nya JC dia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam Vnya JC hingga tercipta suara desahan surgawi JC , tangan Rey berhenti ketika bulir-buli air mengalir dari mata JC namun emosi Rey tak tertahankan dia membuka paksa Bra JC hingga tali branya putus dan membuat JC menatap tajam Rey , "BERHENTI REY," teriak JC tapi itu tidak menghentikan kegiatan Rey "AKU BILANG BERHENTI REY…..BERHENTI"teriakan JC semakin kuat namun nihil Rey tidak berhenti dia malaah semakin menggigit leher JC hingga tercipta kissmark yang sangat merah membuat JC mendesah kesakitan dan terakhir

PLAK…..

"KENAPA?KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU JC? KENAPA? KAU SUKA BERMAINKAN?AKU TEMANI KAU BERMAIN SAMPAI KAU PUAS" teriak Rey yang membuat JC mematung terdiam namun air mata masih terus mengalir

"apakah kau tidak sadar, kalau aku sedang mengandung anakmu?SADARKAH KAU?" balas JC yang membuat tangisan itu semakin kencaang

"gugurkan saja, aku tidak menginginkan anak itu, aku benci pada diriku yang telah salah menilai orang, aku tidak ingin mempunyai keturunan yang sama dengan kau perempuan laknat, Sayonara!" ucap rey beranjak memakai baju kemejanya lalu dia mengambil uang yg ada dalam kantongnya di lemparnya uang itu ke wajah JC "GUGURKAN DIA HARUNO!"

PLAK

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIAL?"

"TIDAKKAH KAU SADAR INI HASIL BERCINTA KITA, DIMANA KAULAH YANG MEMULAI SEMUA INI, KALAU KAU INGIN AKU MENGGUGURKANNYA, BAIK AKU AKAN MENGGUGURKANNYA DI DEPANMU SEKARANG JUGA"

Jc berjalan kearah laci meja menggambil satu tablet obat dan air mineral yang ada di meja riasnya

"kau lihat ini, aku akan meminumnya dan aku akan tertidur untuk selamanya bersama anakku,"ucap JC sambil menangis sedetik setelah itu Rey berlari kearah JC dan memeluknya hingga obat dan air yang di pegang JC tadi jatuh

"jangan, kumohon jangan," ucap Rey dengan suara yang memilukan

"ku kira kau tak lagi mencintaiku rey, maafkan aku meragukanmu" ucap JC lagi sambil menangis

Rey melepas pelukannya dan bersujud sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari kantongnya

"Marry me Hime," ucap Rey sambil membuka kotak kecil tadi yang tenyata berisi cincin berlian

"I'm marry to you Rey "jawab JC yang kemudian dicium oleh Rey, mereka tidak tau kalau diri mereka akan terhanyut ciuman dan melebihi ciuman [silahkan berimajinasi]

Cahaya pagi hari menusuk melalui cela-cela horden kamar JC yang berhasil membangunkan putri dan pangeran yang tertidur mesra itu dengan keadaan Rey memeluk JC dari belakang seakan-akan takut kalau JC pergi meninggalkan dia lagi, "ngh…sudah pagi y?" Tanya JC yang sudah bangun , namun tak ada reaksi dari sang pangeran atau Rey yang berstatus calon suami JC sekarang namun sedetik kemudian JC merasakan pelukannya itu semakin erat membuat JC susah bernafas "bangunlah Rey, ini sudah siang kita harus ke toko gaunkan?" pertanyaan JC seperti cahaya pagi yang paling menusuk Rey terbangun dengan cepat dia lupa kalau dia dalam keadaan tidak berbusana , sedangkan JC sudah berkenakan kemeja Rey yang kebesaran membuatnya semakin menggoda saja, JC membulatkan matanya saat melihat Rey dadanya yng bidang dan otot-ototnya itu membuatnya semakin seksi mempesona sekali "ehm….." JC yang berdehem membuat Rey sadar kalau dia tidak berbusana membuatnya cepat-cepat memakai boxernya , kemudian Rey pergi mandi dan keluar dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian pentingnya hanya bertelanjang dada dengan sedikit air di rambutnya membuat dia mempesona apalagi cahaya yang menyinari tubuhya yang berotot dan berair membuat badannya bersinar seperti malaikat dari khayangan dan hal itu membuat JC blushing dengan cepat JC mengambil baju dan masuk ke kamar mandi , setelah keduanya selesai ,mereka pergi ke toko gaun untuk memilih gaun terbagus disaat pernikahan mereka nanti, mereka bahkan tidak memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada kakak-kakaknya.

…..TOKO GAUN JEWERLY LOVE…

Di dalam toko gaun terkenal serta termahal ini bahkan desainner terkenal yang merancang baju artis di jepang , tampak berbaris gaun-gaun mewah yang menawan membuat JC susah untuk memilih karena semua terlihat bagus "Kau pasti pusingkan?" Tanya Rey melihat JC yang sudah dari tadi memperhatikan semua gaun itu "biar aku panggil desainernya ya sayang" ucap Rey lagi, kemudian di panggilnya desainer itu "maaf nona, biar saya perkenalkan gaun yang paling cocok untuk anda" desainner tersebut pun berjalan ke aarah lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah gaun yang cantik serta mempesona "kau mau mencobanya? Ehm, tuan Sonny anda juga harus mencoba tuxedonya kan?"Tanya sang desainner "oh y , JC kita harus mencobanyakan?" Tanya Rey sambil tersenyum ,kemudian keduannya mencoba gaun pernnikahan tersebut.

…malam hari dirumah Haruno…..

Rey yang sedari tadi merebahkan diri dikasur di kejutkan suara benda jatuh dikamar mandi, dengan segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan melihat , betapa terkejutnya ia melihat JC tergelatak dilantai tak sadarkan diri dengan segera ia membawa JC ke tempat tidur , "JC…..JC sadarlah JC" Rey terlihat khawatir "kau tidak perlu menangiskan sayang?" terdengar suara JC yang membuat Rey membulatkan matanya dan melihat dia "unbelive baby you wake up" ucap Rey sambil mengecup kening JC " sayang aku takut sekali kalau aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu, aku takut aku tak sanggup menghadapi ini" ucap JC sambil menangis "It's ok, aku akan selalu di sampingmu, aku ngak akan biarkan kamu pergi dari sisiku, I'm promise that baby" ucap Rey sambil memeluk JC yang masih terus menangis "3 hari lagi kita menikah jangan pikirkan yang tidak-tidak ya" ucap Rey lagi yang msih terus memeluk JC "ya 3 hari lagi kita akan bersama dan aku akan melahirkan anak kita dengan sehat dan selamat" sambung JC yang kini melepas pelukannya , JC memenjamkan matanya sedangkan Rey mendekatkan kening mereka berdua "ayo JC kitam embuat cincin di tempat jirayu-san, kita membuat tattoo cincin jadi walaupun kau pergi meninggalkanku suatu hari ataupun aku yang meninggalkanmu kita masih punya kenangan yang bisa kita miliki selama hidup kita" ajak Rey yang kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil menarik JC .

"Aw…sakit…..yamato –jiisan apakah tidak ada cara…aw, lain?" Tanya JC yang merasa sakit ketika di tato di bagian jarinya "tidak JC , kau harus kuat, ini hanya sebentar, dan jangan banyak gerak, atau cincinmu akan jelek!" ucap Yamato tukang pembuat tato yng sudah lama mengenal JC "kenapa tadi Rey tidak teriak?" Tanya yamato lagi "mungkin dia memang tahan" jawab JC sambil menggembungkan pipinya "jadi, kau sudah tau kuncinyakan? Bertahan dan harus kuat" ucap yamato lagi sambil tersennyum.

Setelah selesai membuat tato, Rey dan JC pulang terdengar suara gelas pecah dan suara teriakan, "Diam kau perempuan jalang, kau tidak tahu malu,tidakkah kau sadar betapa baiknya nee-san dan aku padamu?" terdengar suara cacian yang tak lain mengeluarkan cacian tersebut adalah isshin, kakak laki-laki kedua dari JC , mereka pun bergegas masuk kedalam rumah , betapa terkejutnya JC ketika ia melihat nii-sannya dan calon nee-sannya sedang berantam "ada apa ini nii-san? Kenapa berantakan sekali?" Tanya JC , isshin hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu "ha….ha…..ha…..baka imouto! Kau tidak perlu tau masalah kami, kau cukup bahagia saja dan mungkin pernikahanku akan batal" jawab isshin dengan lembut kepada sang adik, "nii-san, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau dan grisel nee-san? Kenapa pernikahan batal?" Tanya JC penasaran "aku sudah mengandung anak kekasihku yang dulu, karena aku masih mencintainya dan isshin? Dia hanya kumanfaatkan" jawaban kakak iparnya itu membuat tangan JC bergerak untuk menampar pipinya yang mulus itu

PLAK….

'ukkh'

"JC apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Grisel yang mengelus pipinya karena sakit

"tidakkah kau sadar? Betapa baiknya keluarga kami padamu, hanh?bahkan isshin-nii menjadi lemah setelah mengorbankan sedikit dari hatinya padamu! Dan mungkin dia tidak akan bertahan lama kalau aja begini perlakuanmu! Kau taukan isshin-nii tidak boleh menyentuh alcohol lagi? Tapi kenapa, kenapa nee-san tidak melarangnya?"

"karena aku membencinya!aku benci, sangat membencinya! Bahkan tidak bisa di katakana sebagaimana aku membencinya!"

"kenapa kau membenciku?" kali ini isshin yang berbicara sedangkan JC dia di tarik kekamar oleh Rey yang di perintahkan oleh Isshin

"kau ingat 8 november 2007?kematian gracel? Kembaranku?"

"ya!kenapa?"

"dia mati karena kau! Dia mencintai isshin tapi isshin tidak pernah sekalipun menoleh padanya! Bahkan ketika festival matsuri kau juga tidak menemaninyakan? Dia menunggumu sampai festival selesai! Dia bahkan menulis diarinya! Dia kecawa padamu, namun kekecewaan itu hilang ketika kau mentraktirnya minum coffee di tambah senyummu yang manis, dia bahkan tidak tau kalau kau tak mencintainya,dia hanya bisa melihatmu dari belakang ketika kau didekati wanita-wanita lain, sebagai seorang kakak aku selalu menasehatinya untuk berhenti berharap,namun nihil dia tetap saja berharap, sampai dia tau kau berpacaran dengan sabaku teme hatinya sangat hancur malamnya dia mabuk, sangat mabuk dan dalam perjalanan pulang dia melihat kau ciuman dengan teme, dia hanya menangis dan melewati kalian, paginya dia kesekolah, dia bahkan tetap berada didekatmu layaknya tidak tau apa-apa, dia masih tersenynum, namun sayang dia bernasib buruk! Kau bilang akan menjemputnya kan?dia menunggu terus menunggu sampai jam 12:00 Pm , lalu dia berjalan pulang sendiri, disinlah kejadian itu, dia di perkosa oleh teman sekelasmu iteryu uchiha yang sudah lama mencintainya, awalnya dia mau bertanggung jawab, hanya saja Grasel tidak mau, dan dia berakhir dengan meminum pestisida, dan mulai saat itu aku mulai dendam padamu! INI BACALAH SURATNYA" grisel yang sempat menangis itu member isshin sebuah amplop yang bertuliskan ' untuk: , dari : temanmu Grasel ' surat itu bertanggalkan 7 november 2007, isshin menerima amplop itu dia lalu mengelap wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air matanya saat mendengar cerita grisel, sedangkan grisel, dia sudah pergi dari hadapan isshin. Isshin hanya bisa menatap amplop itu sambil menangis, semenit setelah itu dia beranjak ke kamarnnya.

…Isshin room….

Isshin pov's

Maafkan aku grasel, aku salah paham padamu, andai waktu bisa di ulanng aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi, awalnya aku berperasaan sama padamu, tapi ada beberapa hal yang mengubahku, saat kau mendekati yahiko inuzuka aku pikir kau menyukainya , tapi itu berbalik, kau malah menyukaiku, kau memang bodoh

Aku tidak tau harus ku apakan amplop itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membacanya

' isshin-kun sudah lama aku memendam rasa ini, tapi aku tidak berani mengataknnya, mungkin karena kau lebih sering bersama fansmu makanya aku segan , yyah…..jujur saja hatiku selalu mendapat pukulan ringan ketika kau tersenyum pada fansmu, rasanya seperti tak rela, atau bisa di katakana cemburu?..ya cemburu ,jujur saja isshin-kun sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak tau apakah isshin-kun menyukaiku atau tidak, aku ragu , bingung, dan bimbang, kalau seandainya isshin-kun hanya menganggapku teman tidak apa-apa koq,aku akhirnya memiliki keberanian menulis surat ini, aku putuskan memberikanya padamu besok, sebelum aku pergi dari kalian semua , kalau isshin-kun member jawaban datang saja ke pemakamanku aku akan mendengarkanmu

Grasel sarutobi'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH….AHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH"

Hiks….hiks…. 'Grasel'

"MAAFKAN AKU GRASEL"

"aku akan mengunjungimu besok, tenanglah disana aku akan memberimu jawaban"

Isshin pov's end

Keesokan harinya

Pagi yang menunjukkan jam 6 pagi, membuat tuan muda haruno beranjak dari ranjang king sizenya dan mandi, kemudian menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobil jeepnya

"ohayou isshin-sama" ucap seorang pelayan rumah bergaya eropa tersebut

"ohayou negi-chan" balas isshin dengan senyum manisnya lalu menginjak gas mobilnya keluar dari komplek rumahnya menuju pemakaman grasel .

Tampak seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam dengan kalung salib dan kacamata hitam serta satu bucket bunga lily putih di depan batu nisan bertuliskan nama Grasel yang menyandang sarutobi di belakang namanya itu, pria itu tak lain adalah isshin haruno tampak isshin menaruh bunga itu di samping makam grasel lalu duduk di batu makam tersebut lalu dia mencium batu nisan tersebut , "maaf grasel, aku terlambat menjawabmu, aku sebenarnya juga mencintaimu, maaf kalau aku memberi jawaban terlambat padamu, andai aku bisa memutar waktu aku akan membangun keluarga bersamamu, maaf grasel, tapi kau tenang saja sebentar lagi aku akan mennyusulmu" ucapnya lalu berdiri dari batu tersebut, dan berjalan kearah mobil jeepnya , semenit kemudian jeep itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sesampainya di kompelks rumah haruno yang bergaya eropa itu sebuah mobil jeep terparkir manis di dekat taman indah milik keluarga tersebut , seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan kemeja putih, dan celana jeans hitam dengan kacamata hitam berkalung salib dan sepatu kullit putih tampak keluar dari mobil itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon sakura taman tersebut, 'ah….taukah kau grasel, pegalnya hatiku setelah mengetahui ceritamu,lelahnya aku…..aku ingin bertemu dirimu walau hanya mimpi sekalipun, aku ingin…Grasel' batin laki-laki yang bernama isshin tersebut , tak lama kemudian dia terlelap.

Isshin dream pov's

Taman apa ini?, apa aku sudah mati?

"moshi-mos?"

Aneh sekali tidak ada orang, tapi aku bisa merasakan di tempat ini aku bisa merasakan ketenangan.

"Isshin…aku grisel kakaknya grasel, aku berada tepat di belakang pohon ini, datanglah"  
"Grisel? Kenapa kau disini?"  
"tentu saja aku disini,dan melihat betapa bodohnya kau!"  
"apa maksudmu grisel?, dan bagaimana kau disini?"  
"akulah yang sudah mati, yang di dunia itu adalah grasel, dia hanya kesal padamu, karena kau tidak bisa bedakan mana aku dan mana dia!, dan ceritannya itu, kau hanya perlu mengubah nama dari beberapa tokoh dalam cerita asli tapi bohong itu , yang mati adalah aku, dan itu akibat minum pestisida, dan pestisida akibat brian, dan brian akibat firde, mengerti? Kau harus bisa membuat grasel sadar, agar dia tidak hidup dalam masa lalu terus, sekarang kembalilah ke dunia"

"hei….hei…."

Ah…ah..

Aku dimana?

Isshin dream pov's end

"ah…..dimana aku?, tertidur di taman?, Mimpi aneh, GRASEL" ucap isshin kemudian merogoh hp dari saku celananya

'grisel'

Melihat contat bernama grisel dia meneleponnya

"moshi-mos, Grasel?sudah lama tidak bertemu y!"

'apa maksudmu, haruno-san? Aku grisel bukan grasel'

"jangan bersembunyi lagi, jangan bohong lagi, aku memang menyukaimu dari awal, jadi kembalilah"

Tip….

"kenapa dimatikan?" dia lalu beranjak dari tempaat itu menuju massion haruno

…..di dalam mansion….

"oniisan! Dari mana saja nii-san?" ucap seorang perempuang yang tak lain dan taka sing adalah JC adik kesayangan isshin

"ha..ha…ha…. imouto baka, tentu saja aku merilekskan otakku, kau sendiri, kapan kau akan menikah dengan rey? Nee-san dan aku sudah tau kalau kalian sudah berbuat hal itu, segeralah menikah imoutoku, lebih cepat lebih baik" balasnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada adiknnya lalu tersenyum dan langsung menghempaskan diri di sofa, sedangkan JC dia hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya itu

"aku dan rey akan menikah minggu depan, dan kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, jadi niissan dan neesan tenang saja, aku dan rey sudah menyiapkannya dari awal"

Pernyataan JC spontan membuat Isshin membuka matanya

"apa?...kenapa tidak ada notifikasi dari kalian? Tidak seru sekali kalian ini!" jawab isshin sambil menggembungkan pipinnya seperti anak kecil, hal itu membuat JC tertawa,

"ini kejutan nii-san baka…." Jawab JC sambil mencubit kecil pipi isshin

"ya sudah nii-san pergi ke kamar dulu ya"

"ya…niisan."jawab JC tersenyum

'akh…..akh….' tiba-tiba jc terpingsan , sebuah teriakan langsung meluncur bagaikan meriam suara yang memekik tak lain adalah isshin, teeriakan isshin berhasil membangunkan Rey yang teertidur

"ada apa nii-s..s, JC…..JC…aku mohon sadarlah" teriak Rey lagi kemudian dia bergegas menggendong JC ke kamar mereka

Dan member oksigen bantuan pada JC

Rey povs

'JC sadarlah, apakah kau tega meninggalkanku, 7 hari lagi kita menikah, dan hidup bahagia'

Air mataku ini sangat brharap kau bangun , andai aku tau kejadian ini sebelum terlambat aku pasti sudha menolongmu JC , aku mohon sadarlah

Jika kau ingin aku bahagia sadarlah, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, benar-benar tidak bisa, sangat tidak bisa.

Rey povs end

'hakh….ha…hi…ha…. ukh…uhuk…'

JC kembali bernafas, matanya mulai terbuka dan hal itu membuat Rey sedikit lega , sedangkan isshin dia sibuk berdoa agar adiknya selamat, Rey dia terus memompa oksigen untuk JC

"Rey-kun….berikan aku nafas buatan,aku butuh nafas buatan" ucap JC parau karena masih lemah

"JC….kau sudah sadar, aku tidak boleh memberikan nafas buatan sekarang atau kau akan mati" jawab Rey sedikit keringatan

"Benar JC sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit sekarang, nii-san sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu, sebentar lagi nee-san sampai kok" lanjut isshin yang sedikit lega, melihat keadaan adiknya

SAD TRAGEDY OF LOVE

18

Tragedi sedih cinta


End file.
